


Frosting

by flamesofdisaster



Category: Danganronpa, Danganronpa 2, Danganronpa 3, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, super danganronpa 2: goodbye despair
Genre: I said don't look at me this is old as fuck and I only rewrote it because I was in a MOOD, M/M, NSFW, Please take my rights from me I don't deserve them, Smut, Yes it's a birthday fic leave me alone, don't look at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamesofdisaster/pseuds/flamesofdisaster
Summary: It's Hinata's birthday, and Komaeda decides to give him a gift. You can probably imagine where this goes. It's AO3.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/Hinata Hajime, Nagito Komaeda/Hajime Hinata, hinakoma, komahina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 158





	Frosting

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhh so this is a "repost" as well as a perspective rewrite from my Tumblr because I have absolutely no idea how to start on something new after not writing for months,,,,,, gahhhhhh this is really embarrassing but fuck it I guess- Friends from my main better let me die in peace,,,,,,

“Ahah… C'mon now, are you really gonna do this right now?”

“Don’t tell me you hate surprises, Hinata…”

“N-No, trust me, I love them… It’s just… Ten times more scary when they’re coming from you.”

My twenty-third birthday. I'd been anticipating it for quite some time now, but I wasn’t really expecting much. Maybe a few ‘happy birthday’s’ here and there from some of my friends, but nothing tangible. Nothing I could feel. A damn shame, really - I wasn’t seeking out any excitement on this typically exciting day. Expecting it to go blandly became a default. Ah well, aside from getting to spend time with my significant other, but that didn’t seem like much of a change from the regular dates and hangouts we already had. Now with said partner mentioning some sort of surprise, at least I could say that the day wasn't entirely predictable. What was the plan, I wondered...  
Covering my eyes with sickly, paled hands, Komaeda stepped forward throughout the familiarity of our shared beach house, leading me in front of him to God knows where. “I promise, there’s nothing you won’t enjoy about it,” he whispered. I sure hoped so - I've been known to be difficult to please at times; even the greatest of efforts could so easily be questioned or disliked, but the white-haired male doubted he couldn’t make me happy with this 'gift.’ Nothing else I could do but trust him, yeah?

A creak of a door opening told me that we were entering another room in the house. Due to the sudden chill in the air, I assumed it was our bedroom - I always kept the air conditioner on high to combat the summery heat that we constantly lived in. Though choosing to live near the water was a decision between us both, the electricity bill... Not so much. “I think I see where you’re going with this,” I spoke, keeping a neutral tone of voice in case I was wrong. After all, Komaeda was a person of an unforeseeable nature. He swiftly turned me around, managing to cover my eyes still, and we were now facing each other. Another step back, and I could feel a sudden bump against the back of my legs. Something behind me... _The bed. Jesus... _Komaeda gave a soft, feminine chuckle when we could no longer back up. His trademark giggle that indicated he was up to something. Telling by our current situation, I could only assume as much.__

____

“Oh, you do? I doubt that very, very much.”

____

“How so—”

____

With that, a grunt was forced out of me as I was pushed down onto the bed behind me, the soft plushness of the mattress welcoming me instantly. Komaeda crawled on top, a sort of mischievous look drawn on his face - he was now comfortably straddled. “You always bless me with the opportunity of pleasure, Hinata,” the male above me muttered, balancing his weight by his palms resting against the bed. In times like this... Not... To say that this sort of thing transpired often... It was typical that I viewed my partner from a much different angle, but now, he was the one my familiar position. Oh, how things change… Yet there wasn't a complaint to be found. Komaeda leaned down carefully once I was able to fully process the situation at hand, his lips lightly grazing my own.

____

_Ah, so a makeout session? Can’t say I dislike it, but how is this a surprise—? ___

______ _ _

A sudden shift of Komaeda’s hips against mine granted me an answer. I choked out another groan, my hands quickly grabbing ahold of the other male’s waist. _More than a makeout. Much more. _“K-Komaeda—” My words were muffled by the sudden swipe of my partner's tongue across my bottom lip, silencing me before I felt another shift. "Fuck, Komaeda, you sly little—" Then another, and another, until these short motions of Komaeda’s hips became a constant, quieting my thoughts entirely. I wished to speak, to tell him that I wasn't expecting this and that if he could just give me a second to prepare... But if I'd spoken, only noises of humiliation would've passed through me. Never quite been the verbal type, simply because it was something to tease about when it came to others hearing it. The male on top of me was the 'other.'__

________ _ _ _ _

“Ah, Hinata… I have to apologize for not getting you a cake,” Komaeda whispered, finally giving me a second to breathe. “…I was hoping I could find a different kind of frosting to celebrate with… But I can only find it in one place...”

________ _ _ _ _

“W… W-Where…?”

________ _ _ _ _

Komaeda slowed his movements, allowing long, rough strokes of his lower half against my own to set in and drive me up the wall. I bit at his lip, a muted noise of approval sending shivers down my spine. He leaned forward again and tilted his head so that his heated breaths hit against my ear just right - it was nearly impossible to hold back a soft mewl...

________ _ _ _ _

“You, of course… My Hinata Hajime holds the most delicious 'frosting' in the world. Nothing quite tops that... Mind if I have a taste?”

________ _ _ _ _

It didn't take remotely long for heat to accumulate in my cheeks, dusting them with a reddish hue. There was no other possible meaning to this. Not one. With what I already knew about my lover and how he tended to fluster me like this... The answer to such a question could only be a resounding 'fuck yes.’ Instead, I gave an instant nod, as I was already caught off-guard to verbally reply. Komaeda seemed more than happy with this response, as he was already bringing himself off of me to undo his my jeans. “Excited already?” His voice was so soft, yet able to heat up one’s body in an instant. I gave another nod, the cold air of the room hitting my now exposed legs. Then went the boxers - so cautiously removed, so carelessly tossed aside. Now it was just... Me, bare and flushed, and the pretty boy across from me, fully clothed, not a tinge of vulnerability in sight. He gave a light-hearted giggle at my flushed appearance. "If only I could look as beautiful as you… I suppose one of your talents is looking so handsome all the time, huh?”

________ _ _ _ _

Of course, I would fight back in response to such an adorable response. “Q… Q-Quit the chatter, Komaeda… You’re making me impatient.” When in a position of submission, I would try to fight back. I always did. It was never easy for him to make me melt and give in. At least, not immediately. Komaeda simply sighed, his head tilting with curiosity as he wrapped a hand around me. His cold fingertips... Against my... “Nnn, impatient? Ah, that’s not the Hinata that I know…~” Gentle strokes… Though it was enough for my shoulders to jerk up from the new sensation. This wasn't exactly 'new' - I was aware of how something like this felt by the work of my own hand. It was much different than being serviced by another’s hand, though. My Komaeda's soft, meticulous hand.

________ _ _ _ _

My hips bucked with one of the strokes that lingered for a second too long. It was always a game of if I could break, and knowing me well enough from the few times that we'd been in bed, trying to win was a lost cause. Only someone really skilled with their hand… No. Even that wouldn’t be enough. Komaeda was more than aware of what needed to be done to get me to break under the pressure, but he had only done it once before with only a 'Hinata-like’ response in return - grunts and groans that led to a 'bland’ finish. He wanted something different. Something more. The white-haired male shifted around on the bed, letting go of me as he bent down in quite a compromising position, only a few centimeters above my tip, pearled beads already spilling over. Humiliating was the only word I could think of in that moment, but I was sure to Komaeda it was anything but that. 'Cute,' even.

________ _ _ _ _

Gray eyes gazed up into my own once again, piercing me with such an intense lust, and his hands pulled my hips forward with a single passing glance. “You’re really desperate, huh? You’d never tell, but... Seeing you like this is more than enough for me.” Komaeda smiled, lowering his head to press a kiss on the tip. An instant shaky exhale left me, which only motivated the other to continue. Soft lips graced me, my lover’s head tilting to the side, eyes that used to be so innocent now staring back so sinfully.

________ _ _ _ _

“Y'know…” Kiss. “It’s a shame that you don’t let me have this view more often.” Another kiss. Both hands wrapped around my base, stroking in an up-and-down motion. Just as painfully slow as before. “Such a stubborn boyfriend…” Komaeda allowed his tongue to dance along my length, bringing his head up to flick right off the tip. He then pouted, simply watching the lip biting and eyebrow furrowing of me barely coming undone. “You’re lucky that I’m not pinning you to the bed and fucking you senseless,” I growled in a hasty reply. “That’s why you’re able to do this… Nng… Because I’m not shutting you up... I'm not filling you.”

________ _ _ _ _

Komaeda could only giggle mockingly. “You’re just jealous that I’ve been able to go down on you twice now.” Another long, slow lick... Another needy, yet quieted groan.

________ _ _ _ _

“Right, right… You haven’t gotten to do this to me yet! I see now.”

________ _ _ _ _

“F-Fucking… Komaeda, I swear to God–”

________ _ _ _ _

“I’ll get my turn? Great. My birthday’s in three months. You can taste me then.”

________ _ _ _ _

In that very moment, Komaeda sunk down, lips parting to quickly take in about a quarter of my cock, earning a moderately loud moan. Those damn eyes were still staring, still drilling through me. I could feel my chest tighten when my partner's hands began squeezing, yet another groan forced from my lips. I brought my own palms to rest against Komaeda's hair, taking those pretty, curled strands in-between my fingers. “And what’re you… G-Ghh… Going to do when I'm finished? I won’t be able to fuck you… You’re aware of that, yeah?” I was a one-and-done kind of person in bed - if I came, that was it, but I had an impressive stamina to make up for it. On the other hand, Komaeda could go multiple short rounds of it due to his stamina not being as strong. Regardless, it was always a win-win situation for us both.

________ _ _ _ _

The white-haired male hummed a 'yes’ since his mouth was occupied. He was more than well aware that if I finished, then he wouldn’t be fucked, but on a birthday like this, he didn’t see his own needs as a priority. It was more about what I needed, which I knew was probably fucking painful for him, but Komaeda could handle it - besides, he was expecting a reward that was beyond worth the hard work - getting his 'frosting.' I had to careful with avoiding any abrupt hip movements, only bucking my lower body once to catch Komaeda off-guard. A soft whine elicited from the paled male’s lips, his head leaning down to take more of my length into his mouth.

________ _ _ _ _

“O-Oh yeah… Fuck, K-Komaeda…”

________ _ _ _ _

Should've kept myself quiet. I really should've tried, but by then I was already willing for Komaeda to give me that high. I needed to pleasure myself in some way, shape, or form. If my hands weren’t of use at least for a moment, they were deemed useless. I let go of some of the white strands of my partner's hair in my fists, relaxing the now free hand as it began to travel underneath my shirt. Upon locating my desired spot, I allowed my fingers to trail along the rosy skin, still hidden from the other's view. I exhaled sharply, hoping that Komaeda wouldn’t point out my newfound sense of desperation.

________ _ _ _ _

“Needy, hmm?” Komaeda spoke upon lifting his head away from me. It seemed as if the constant need for addressing me in the same manner as usual had faded… He was finding a sense of confidence, which greatly contrasted with the time before when he had given me head - the white-haired male was awkward, unknowing, and still pretty submissive. So much that I had to buck my hips more often to make up for the lack of friction and pressure. He’d do better this time. For sure. He already was doing better. Komaeda brought his head back down to continue, taking no time to let me reply to the previous question, rather wanting to hear more of my groans. They spilled out from my lips without difficulty, arousing the male whose mouth was so perfectly working itself around my aching member.

________ _ _ _ _

A shaky hand delved deep within Komaeda’s white locks, gently tugging whenever he worked me a bit too well. My hips continued their movements in perfect time as well, earning even more of those sounds as I serviced my nipple with my other hand. Pulling, squeezing, pinching… It didn’t take long for the flesh to become raw under the touch of my fingertips, so sensitive to their grasp. “J-Jesus—” I let go, both hands grabbing at my lover’s hair as I was now unrelentingly bucking my hips into his mouth, a sort of whimper forced out of his lips upon this happening.

________ _ _ _ _

A warm, wet tongue, teasing at me from the inside, licking at the underside of my length. That was what did it. “K-Komaeda, you, a-ah… You can be s-such a whore sometimes, you know t-that…?” Of course he did - with the way he so obediently bobbed up and down, that glimmer in his eyes, the drool that spilled out from the corners of his mouth onto the sheets… He fucking knew, and he was damn proud of it too. My pace picked up upon seeing that whorish face, the need to fill it up becoming more and more persistent with every jolt. 

________ _ _ _ _

“K-Komaeda…! A-Aah, fuck…~!”

________ _ _ _ _

I... Soon became putty in my boyfriend’s hands.

________ _ _ _ _

Every suctioning feeling around my cock brought me closer and closer, a sudden heat and pressure beginning to pool in my abdomen. The room now echoed with a series of moans and pants - something that was rare, coming from someone like me. They were so heavy, yet still so masculine in their tone. Knowing from previous sessions with Komaeda, this differed greatly from the white-haired male’s more breathy, feminine moans. God, I wanted to hear those again today, even if not while thrusting deep inside of him per usual. They were such an addiction all on their own. Komaeda’s head continued to bob, with him eventually taking in all the length in that he physically could handle between his lips, warm moisture now coating the entirety of my cock. His brows furrowed - that bitter taste of me reaching my end finally got through to him.

________ _ _ _ _

“I-It’s, hah, it’s g-getting there,” I warned, hips moving so quickly into Komaeda’s mouth that I almost felt a bit worried about how he was doing there for a second. The white-haired male gave a nod when he could, staying silent with the occasional hum as he kept up his end of the action. _Does he even know how well he’s doing? _I thought to myself, eventually leading my thoughts to 'no’ as an answer. Komaeda always gave me more praise that I could ever ask for, but what about in return? Praise was… Very important to both of us. Upon this realization, I tried to be more verbal, more considerate of how my boyfriend felt. Fingers knotted through white locks, more moans and pants forcing past my lips. “N-Nng… Komaeda, y-you're… Incredible… G-God—” It was just so hard to word anything when I found myself constantly interrupted by those sounds. After the fact, I’d certainly make an attempt to reward Komaeda with all the praise to set his heart aflutter.__

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

The point in time where things would be coming to an end was nearing quickly, that same heated pressure rising, building up… My panting increased in volume, becoming more shaky and choppy. “Ko, K-Komaeda, hah, I-I can't… Hold it in anymore..." My body was trembling, shaking, all the more sweaty and uncontrolled with the overwhelming pleasure. The pressure. It was beyond anything I could’ve possibly imagined, leaving me hazy, unable to breathe… All of this, until I could hold on no longer, gave in, and broke.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

“N-Nagito—!”

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_His first name... ___

__

__And so, I lost our little 'game.’_ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

One final buck into Komaeda’s mouth was more than enough to finish me off. My cock twitched and spasmed with those final sounds cracking in my throat, thickly releasing into the back of my lover's own. I was so sure that I heard a squeak somewhere in that dizzied mess of an orgasm from him, one that was of surprise from how much I'd came.

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Wait... Fuck! ___

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As soon as I could muster the strength to pull out from Komaeda’s mouth, I began to endlessly apologize, as if I'd done something wrong. I had, hadn't I? Moving too roughly? “Komaeda, I-I’m sorry! Are you alright?” Like hell, he was alright - after I'd released into his mouth, he couldn’t get that gentle, but still somehow mischievous look off of his face. Cum was now spilling out onto his chin with the drool, most of it being swallowed a few seconds after my questions of concern.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Hah… See, I told you - greatest frosting in the world. My Hinata’s is like no other.”

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

I let out a sigh of relief. _Thank God, I didn’t hurt him… _That was always my priority - ensuring my partner’s safety in any act. Still panting, still heaving… I shifted, sitting up to grab at the other’s face while kissing his cheeks. “Thank you… So much for that… I’m sorry I didn’t give you as much praise as I would’ve liked to—”__

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“No worries, my love. Just watching your expressions alone was probably the greatest thing about this.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“And now it’s your turn. What would—”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Nothing.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“'Nothing?’ I have to repay you for that, it was amazing…”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Komaeda tilted his head to the side, his eyes closing with a sense of contentment to his face as he elicited a quiet giggle. “Ah, no, I’m quite alright, actually. You got your present, I got my treat… Let’s call it a night. We can shower in the morning, and maybe go out and buy a proper cake, haha…”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As much as I wished to combat Komaeda's statement, he genuinely meant it. Whenever he said something, he was pretty stuck on it, and he wouldn't budge even if I tried to coerce him. Besides… An actual cake sounded like the perfect way to end my birthday. A bit late, considering it would be the day after, but then again… Komaeda Nagito made me feel like everyday was my birthday.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Sounds good. Expect your payback much sooner than your birthday though, alright?”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

We moved, slipping underneath the dirtied sheets as we prepared to rest. Yeah, cleaning that would be the first task of the day, followed by a shower. I was still coming down from my high, quick to cling to the pale boy beside me. I gave a quiet sigh, burying my face into Komaeda’s chest. We'd just come back from watching a movie on the living room couch before all of this took place, so around this time, my partner was already nice and warm in the comfort of his pajamas, while my own were obviously removed. “Hnn, you’re never this clingy, Hajime… What changed?” The thinner male asked, wrapping his arms around to secure against my back.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“N-Nothing… I just realized that I needed to appreciate moments like this a bit more.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“The ones where I suck you off? How offensive.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“You know what I mean!”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

The room filled with laughs and giggles, soon fading away with a few passing seconds. I tilted his head up, leaning to press a goodnight kiss to Komaeda’s lips with a smile.

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Goodnight, Komaeda.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“Goodnight, Hinata. Happy birthday. I love you.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

“I love you too.”

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
